


Angel

by jostardust



Category: Punk Rock RPF, Sex Pistols (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blowjobs, Drug Addiction, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Smoking, Smut, emetophobia warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jostardust/pseuds/jostardust
Summary: Johnny and Sid falling in love.AU: Nancy doesn’t exist, but Sid’s on H anyways





	1. Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don't make any money with this, this is all bullshit I have made up. Please don't sue me.
> 
> Enjoy the bs I wrote

For some reason, which might have been Malcom threatening the place’s owners, the Sex Pistols were allowed to play in a grubby little place somewhere near Manchester. Only around 30 people had shown up, but in a place that small it almost felt packed. They were playing alright, Johnny was flinging himself around the stage, mocking the audience. Sid Vicious was playing the bass, even though playing might have been an overstatement. Someone might have forgotten to turn on his amp, but it didn’t matter much. When they stumbled offstage, a few bottles of beer following them, all red-faced and sweaty, they were still bouncing off the walls with energy. Said might not have been only because of the adrenaline rush of the show, but also various substances. Nevertheless they settled down in the broom cupboard the owner called the “dressing room”, Steve opening some beers and passing one to everyone. “Oi Sid, yer bleedin’.” Johnny pointed at the little trickle of blood coming from under Sid’s left eyebrow. Sid reached up, touched the wound, brought his bloody finger in front of his eyes, then shrugged. “s nothin, I’m fine” He took a swig of his beer, leaning back against the wall. “I’m leavin, sum bird kept starin at me earlier, imma see if I can find ‘er.”, said Steve, leaving the cramped space (but first checked that his hair was laying nicely). “Dun forget ter rubber up, Jonesy!”, yelled Paul after him, laughing as the door slammed shut. Sid, who was all zoned out and staring at the wall, yelped. After a short silence, Paul exclaimed “Well I dunno ‘bout you but I’m gunna go ‘ave a drink, I think Malcom’s payin!”, and left the dressing room. Johnny didn’t react, he was busy looking through the small bag with clothes they shared, trying to find something that didn’t smell from a mile away. His shirt was absolutely filthy, and most annoyingly: wet. “I dun understand the kinda people that waste their beer by throwin it at me!” He shook his head, taking off the ragged wet shirt and throwing it onto the floor. Sid’s gaze left the wall to look at Johnny, shirtless and in those damned leather trousers, and snapped right back to glare at a hole in the drywall. “You okay?” Johnny sounded genuinely concerned. Sid nodded slowly, eyes barely open. “Overdid it a bit, did ya?” Sid shrugged very faintly. “Let’s get ya back to the place we’re sleepin at, yea? I’ll be right back.” Johnny hurried out, trying to find Malcom between the people crowded at the bar. It seemed like more people had arrived after their concert. He spotted Steve at the bar, talking to a pretty-ish girl with an insanely ripped dress that was teetering on the line of basically naked. After some frantic searching, he spotted Malcom in the corner, talking to some young punks, probably trying to get them to form a band. “Sid’s dun for today, H’s hittin him more than usual today. I’m takin him back, do ya have the keys for our room?” The manager handed him the key quickly, not looking the slightest bit worried. Rotten nodded, and ran back to the small room Sid was sitting in. He hadn’t moved and didn’t react when John entered. He wrapped his arm around his bassist’s waist, hoisting him up. “Try not to throw up on me, will ya?” Sid nodded, breathing slowly. They made their way out of the club, slowly but quite steadily. The cold air hit Johnny’s face, and he felt like he could finally breathe again. Sid was getting a bit heavy by the time they were down the street, but luckily the shabby hotel was not far away. They stumbled up the stairs, Johnny fumbled with the key a bit, but then they entered their shared room. Sid staggered towards the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. Johnny shook his head, sitting down on their shared bed. The shabby tapestry on the walls was barely there anymore, and he was pretty sure he’d just seen something disappear behind him. He searched through his pockets for his cigarettes and lighter, pulling out a fairly smashed pack of fags. He lit one, and lay down on the bed, trying to ignore the retching coming from the bathroom. Johnny started humming a random tune, taking a drag from his fag every once in a while. He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but it couldn’t have been long. When he woke up again, he was still alone in the bed. Not much time could have passed, as there was still some rumour outside. Except for that, it was quiet. “Sid? Sidney?” Johnny called out, voice still sleep-sodden. No reaction. He got up, stretched (Damn falling asleep in fucking leather pants!), and made his way to the bathroom. As he opened the door, he saw Sid. He was asleep, leaned against the tiled wall, next to the toilet. Johnny rolled his eyes, and poked him in the arm. As Sid didn’t react, he sighed and bent down to pick his friend up. Even though he was quite a bit taller than Johnny, he barely weighed anything in his arms. The redhead put him down onto the bed, covering him with a blanket. He sighed again, and reached out to light another cigarette. He finished this one, then took off his leather pants and crawled under the blanket. Sid shifted in his sleep, rolling over to face Johnny. “He does quite look like an angel when he’s asleep”, he thought, looking at his face as he fell asleep.


	2. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny's slowly realizing something...

Johnny’s head hard hurt like crazy when he woke up the following morning. He rubbed his eyes, yawning loudly. Then he looked over to the body curled under the blanket next to him. Sid was still sleeping, but had begun twitching slightly as he felt Johnny’s eyes on him. He let out a soft snore, then opened his eyes suddenly. “Mornin” Sid said, voice rough. He yawned, slowly sitting up. “Mornin’, ‘ow are ya feelin?” “Fine I guess…not quite sure ‘ow ya I got in ‘ere though..” Johnny snorted. Then, as his gaze fell on the loudly ticking clock on the wall, he jumped. “Fuck, Sid, Malcom’s gonna fuckin kill us, we shoulda left ten minutes ago!” He got out of bed, grabbing his trousers he had flung over the foot of the bed and hopped around, trying to put them on. Sid giggled, flopping out of bed. He was still in all his clothes from the night before, even in his shoes since Johnny had forgotten to remove them, sleep-drowsy as he was. “I’m ready!” Johnny had finally managed to wiggle into those damned SEX trousers, slipped on his shoes and smiled at Sid. They made their way downstairs, where the rest of the band and Malcom were already waiting. “Almost was gunna come up and get ya…” Malcom started, as they jumped into the van. Their next stop was Manchester itself, were they were scheduled to play, along with The Buzzcocks. After a rather unexciting trip, in which Johnny spent most of his time not talking to anyone and sneaking glances at Sid, they arrived near their venue for the night. Paul and Steve left to get some drinks before soundcheck, and Malcom left because he “had to talk to some upcoming groups”. “’m gonna go for a walk, I think, ya?” Sid said. “’m gonna join ya, if that’s fine?” Johnny answered, and so they walked off through Manchester. They did get a lot of strange looks, which was kind of expected, yet it always annoyed Johnny that people were looking at them like they were fucking insane. They stopped by a shop and got a few cans of cheap beer, then settled down in a park. Sid was laying down on the grass, sunglasses on and eyes closed under them, while John was scribbling away on a piece of paper. “Did ya carry me into bed last night?” “’course I did.” Johnny answered. “Cheers.” Sid sweetly smiled up at him, and Johnny’s stomach did something very weird. Confused, he just smiled back and continued writing. They finished their beers, and returned to the venue in about half an hour time. The soundcheck went smoothly, well, as smoothly as a soundcheck by the Sex Pistols could go. No strings were ripped, no bones broken and only one amp gave up on them. Only a few cigarettes later and it was already time to play their show. A lot more people had showed up for this one, and they seemed to enjoy the show at least a bit. Even though Johnny was quite focused on making the audience mad, he kept feeling Sid looking at him during the entire show. During their last song, which was “Submission”, he walked over to him during Steve’s short solo and wrapped his arms around him from behind, putting on a show and slowly grinding into him. Sid pushed back against him just the slightest bit, as the audience cheered and yelled. But then the moment was over, Johnny stalking over to the edge of the stage, finishing the song. After the show, Johnny made a point in joining the others for drinks, which he rarely did. He needed something to calm whatever was going on in his stomach, and some alcohol seemed to be the best cure for that. To his luck, Sid didn’t come with them, instead he went off to find a dealer, probably. “Wha was that with Sid earlia?” Paul asked, quite sloshed already. Johnny just shrugged, and took a swig of his pint. “Saw the way he’s lookin at ya…” “Oh god Cook don continue please.” “I think he’s a fairy…an I think he likes ya.” Johnny rolled his eyes, hard. Then again, something fluttered inside of him, happy to hear that. “Bullshit! Shut it Paul, yer pissed.” Paul simply laughed, then got up to get them another round of lager, swaying a bit. “’es right, ya know…” Steve said, stretching slowly. “Bloody shut it Jonesy, yer not helpin!”  
When they reunited with Sid later, who was in a blissful state of high, to walk to the place they’d be squatting at, since Malcom hadn’t been able to find them a Hotel they could afford, Steve and Paul kept shooting Johnny suspicious looks. He tried to glare back, but stumbled and had to grasp Sid’s arm in order not to fall. When they entered the squat, a very run down house on the outskirts of Manchester town, they were greeted by some local punks who were living there permanently. “Ya will be sleepin ‘ere, ‘ope that’s good.” The tall, lanky bloke showed them a small room, with two dirty mattresses on an even dirtier floor. “Couldn’t find any more, ya will ‘ave to share, sorry.” “’s fine, cheers for letting us stay anyways.” Paul slurred, then fell down onto one of the mattresses. “I wanna sleep with Johnny!” Sid exclaimed, grinning excitedly. Paul and Steve burst into a hysterical fit of giggles, which left Sid very confused. “What did I do?” “Nuthin mate, just go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, another chapter! Again, I hope it's not too bad.


	3. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking finally. Finally fucking.

The next week was tedious for Johnny. Actually, it was exhausting for all of them. The concerts were shit, Steve broke several strings onstage, Paul had gotten knocked in the head with a flying beer bottle so hard he had passed out, Sid had punched some audience member in the face and had respectively gotten a bloody, luckily not broken, nose back. To Johnny’s annoyance, Sid still looked good with his face smeared with blood and his usual bratty smile. But it could get even more shit for all of them.  
It was a cloudy Saturday when their car broke down. They were on the way back south, from Glasgow down to Sheffield, when the engine decided to stop working, and Malcom barely managed to pull over before it stopped completely. In the next few minutes, it had started smoking and they all had to get out, just in case it was going to set on fire. “’Course we had ter get stuck between the two national parks…” Paul sighed, looking at the map he was holding. “Someone‘s got ter walk and call someone.” After a short debate, Malcom and Steve had to go. They weren’t too happy, because they had passed the last house quite a while ago. Paul, Johnny and Sid sat down on the side of the road, watching them walk away. They were on the road between two of the bigger national parks, with quite a pretty sight around them. Every one of them lit a cigarette, watching the smoke rise up from the car’s open hood. “Fuckin ‘ell I gotta piss.” Paul stood up and walked a few feet away, behind a small cluster of bushes. They heard him unzip his trousers, and Johnny rolled his eyes. Sid smiled at him, then suddenly leaned over to kiss his cheek. Johnny’s eyes widened, slightly confused. Then, very quickly, their lips touched and it was over again. Paul was walking back, seeming to have not seen anything. As Sid and Johnny were sitting next to each other, and Paul on Johnny’s right, they kept inching closer and closer together. After eating some crisps they found under the front seat, pretty stale but at least not mouldy, Johnny and Paul started discussing about a new song they were trying to make work. The sun had sunken quite a bit when Malcom and Steve finally returned in a breakdown truck, with a grumpy looking driver, who quietly hooked their car up. He then told them to get in the back of the truck (where they were squeezed together very tightly, but Johnny wasn’t complaining), and drove them to the next town, the engine of their tour bus still smoking slightly. They stopped at a garage, and Malcom went off to organize everything. He returned not much later, looking furious. “They won’t be able to fix it until tomorrow, we’ll ‘ave to get a room n everything…fuckin hell” So they ended up walking to the only place with rooms in the tiny town. Malcom’s mood improved slightly as the prices were very cheap (which resulted in everything being slightly disgusting but they were used to that anyways). To Sid’s disappointment, Johnny had agreed to go out for a few pints with the others, so Sid tagged along. Several pints later, Johnny was somewhat sloshed, Paul and Malcom arguing and Steve was off being a Macho somewhere. Sid had noticed the way Johnny was looking at him, eyes dark but swaying slightly in his seat. “Johnny, I wanna go back…..” he said, slowly. “Uh, yea, let’s go.” He got up, too quickly, and fell back down. “For fucks sake Johnny…” Sid pulled him up, arm around him. Johnny held on tight, wobbling slightly, arm around Sid’s neck. As they started walking, leaving the pub, he slowly started stroking Sid’s face and neck. Then he stumbled and almost fell flat on his face. “Concentrate on walking, ya can pet me all ye want when we’re in a room.” And surely, he did.  
Their lips touched the second the door closed behind them. Sid’s back was pressed against the door, pinned down by his bandmate, who had gotten a bit of his coordination back. He winced at the bites against his neck, knowing that he was leaving purple-blue bruises. “Johnnyyyyyyy…” Sid whined, hands roaming all over Johnny’s back. “On the bed.” The red-haired man growled, releasing Sid from the wall. He quickly complied, toeing out of his shoes on the way there. Johnny quickly got rid of his as well, pulling off his shirt and throwing it on the dirty carpet. Sid was laying there, staring at him, eyes just as dark as when he was high. “Fuck…” Johnny sighed, getting on the bed, kneeling over the bassist. He rolled his hips, making Sid whimper even louder. “Pants. Off.” He sounded drunk, but he looked more concentrated than ever. Sid made quick work of his clothes, throwing them in the vague direction of the floor. “So pretty…my pretty little Sidney.” Johnny had latched onto his neck again, the first hickeys already, stark against his amphetamine-pale skin. His lips grazed against the self-inflicted scars across Sid’s chest, then over his arms. His tongue went to explore the small holes in his skin, very softly sucking on a spot where a collapsed vein was visible. Sid writhed, soft and high-pitched noises escaping him. “Please Johnny….” “Please what? You have to be a bit more explicit baby.” Sid breathed in sharply “Fucking touch me Johnny, I can’t stand it any longer” “Touch you where? ‘ere?” His hands grazed his sides, tickling him slightly. Sid shook his head. “’Ere?” He ran his hands over Sid’s thin upper thighs. “Touch my fuckin cock for fucks sake.” Johnny laughed, wrapping his hand around Sid’s hard cock, slowly pulling on it. Sid threw his head back, hands coming back to life and pulling Johnny down for a kiss. “If ya stop I’ll fuckin kill ya” “I’d like ta see ya try” He carefully fondled Sid’s dark-furred balls, making him groan. They kissed furiously, Sid’s lips swelling up painfully. He scratched down Johnny’s back, leaving angry red scratches. “Johnny…can I blow ya?” Johnny nodded, flipping them over. Sid wasted, contrary to Johnny earlier, no time and swiftly took most of his cock in his mouth. He heard a loud moan from above, looking up through his lashes. “Ye look so pretty, like a little fuckin angel suckin my cock…” Johnny was rambling, while Sid was very enthusiastically sucking his hard dick. Johnny sneaked his hand into Sid’s dirty hair, pulling hard. Sid understood, and just relaxed his mouth and throat. Then he started thrusting forcefully. “Doin such a good job sucking my dick, letting me fuck yer mouth...fuck I can’t believe ow lucky I am, avin this pretty boy suckin me right now.” Sid’s throat hurt already, along with his head, and the pain went straight to his cock. He was insanely hard right now, grinding down against Johnny’s leg. “Fuckin slut humpin my leg to get off…fuck Sid I’m gunna cum, fuck, c’mon, take it, be a good boy…” Sid swallowed quickly, the taste of Johnny coating his tongue. Then he felt his balls draw up and came all over Johnny’s thighs, moaning loudly. “Fuckin hell Sidney..” he sighed, pulling him up to lie next to him. Sid curled up next to him, nuzzling his face into Johnny’s neck. “’m still drunk ya know…maybe we can continue tomorrow mornin when I’m sober…I wanna memorize yer face when ya cum forever.” Sid just hummed, smiling softly. They fell asleep like that, Sid snuffling against Johnny’s neck as he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took a while but here we are. (Not sure if this should be the last chapter or if I'll continue this idk)


	4. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just pure smut.

The first thing Johnny realized as soon as he woke up, was that he was sticky. The second was that there was someone laying halfway across him, snoring slightly. The third, and final thing, was his pounding headache. He closed his eyes again, sliding his hand through the young man’s hair. The next time he woke up it was because the weight upon him was gone. Panicking, he opened his eyes and sat up. Looking around the room, he searched for Sid. Then the bathroom door swung open, and the man he was looking for strut through the door, completely naked. “Sorry for wakin ya, had to piss.” Johnny didn’t reply, he had gotten distracted by the nude body before him. Yeah, Sid was thin and gangly, but if he wasn’t fucking attractive for that. His skin was as pale as could be, with dark hair and aggressively red scratches on his arms and torso. “Like what ya see?” He said, grinning. As Johnny still hasn’t responded, he climbed on top of him, legs on either side of his hips. “I bloody well hope ya remember last night?” “Right”, Johnny thought, “There was something…oh…OH!” It dawned upon him, an intense blush spreading from his cheeks downwards. “Oh fuck…” he said. “Uh…I remember I think…” “Good. Cause I’m not tryin ter forget it.” Sid leaned down to kiss Johnny, whose cheeks were getting redder by the second. “Now I think ya said something bout avin me in the morning…” “I think I remember that…” Johnny laughed, flipping them around. “N what would ya like me to do to ya?” Sid shrugged, grinning up at him. “Fuck me?” Johnny just had to kiss him. He felt like if he didn’t, he could as well just die. As they broke apart, he looked a tad worried. “Do we ave some kinda lube? Wouldn’t wanna hurt ya too much durin our first time, eh?” “Johnny’s lubricated, in the back pocket of my trousers, n saw some lotion in the bathroom.” The red-haired man stood up quickly, and returned in a matter of a minute, with a silver square and a crusty looking bottle of lotion. “Ever ad another man before, Johnny?” Sid asked, sprawled out on the bed, as Johnny looked a bit confused. He shook his hand. “Lemme show ya.” Sid sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, then reached down between his spread legs. Johnny watched, stroking over Sid’s spread thighs, as he slowly breached one finger into himself. Sid groaned, carefully working that finger into himself, then pulled off to squirt some lotion onto himself. “’elps…” he groaned, scissoring two fingers in his asshole. “Lemme…” Johnny said, prompting Sid to pull out, replacing the fingers with his own. Mesmerised by the insanely tight heat, he stopped still. “Crook em up a bit.” He did, and Sid yelled. “Did I do something wrong?” “If ya don do it again I’ll fuckin kill ya.” So he did, making the younger man writhe and moan. Feeling a bit brave, Johnny added a third finger, and took Sid’s hand to suck on the two digits slick with lube. “Fuckin hell Johnny…just fuck me already will ya?” He put the condom on, slathered some more lotion on and drove in, very slowly. Sid hissed with pain, breathing slowly. “Don’t ya fuckin stop.” “Ya feel so good…fuck, Sid!” A deep moan rumbled from Johnny’s chest. He picked up speed, slamming into Sid quicker and quicker. Sid’s cock, which had gone soft due to the pain, was fully hard again, leaking all over his curved-in stomach. “Did ya like me calling you a good boy last night?” Johnny asked suddenly, breath hitching slightly. “Didn’t think you’d remember it that well last night…yea…like stuff like that.” Sid hid his face under his arm, suddenly feeling shy. But then he felt his bandmates hands rake over his chest, and a breath near his ear. “Dun be ashamed Sidney…c’mon be a good boy for me n kiss me.” He blushed, and did. Johnny was back at fucking into him, drinking up Sid’s breathy moans. “Such a pretty boy for me, taking my cock so well.” Johnny was slipping back into the confidence he had had the night before, just letting the words flow. “My pretty little whore, so good on your back for me.” Sid whimpered, reaching out to fist his cock quickly. “Johnnyyyyy…’m close.” He whined, throwing his head back. “Come fer me then.” Johnny leant forward to suck a large bruise right under Sid’s jaw, to be visible for anyone. Sid came with a loud groan, and Johnny sped up to finish himself. Moments later he was slipping out, tying up the condom and throwing it on the floor. Then he took Sid into his arms, who was still breathing hard. “So is this gonna be a thing now?” he asked, slightly nervous. Sid just nodded. “If ya want me?” “Course I do Sid.” He kissed the top of his head. “Steve’s gonna take the piss outta me for leavin so many hickeys on ye though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my written british accent is somewhat okay? Let me know if you want more chapters! (Or just other random oneshots i'm always up for prompts!)


End file.
